Just a Taste
by hyenateeth
Summary: After a long business trip to America, Anya wants to rest. She also wants to have sex with Chun Yan though. A middle ground is reached. Fem!Russia/Fem!China pwp.


SO the last time I tried to write a simple little fem!Russia/fem!China pwp it turned into a 20 something page long monstrosity that STILL is not finished. So I wrote this to prove I could still write normal length pwps.

Contains genderbent femslash smut. Human names are used. Emily is America if that isn't clear.

* * *

**Just a Taste**

"Aah, finally!" sighed Anya, dropping her suitcase gracelessly before flopping face first on to her bed. "I've missed you bed!"

Behind her Chun Yan entered the room, carrying her own suitcase and rolling her eyes. "Honestly Anya, you are such a child. We weren't even visiting Emily that long."

Anya laughed, muffled by her pillow, then rolled over so she was on her back, hair and scarf fanning out across the duvet. "I certainly hope I am not a child. I don't know what that would say about you." To highlight her point Anya stretched languorously, arching her back dramatically.

Chun Yan rolled her eyes again and set down her own suitcase against the wall, then picking up Anya's suitcase to put it next to her own.

"A whole week though!" continued Anya, breezing past the digression. "Why do our business meetings have to go on so long? And why-!" Anya's volume jumped, seemingly getting to the crux of her complaint as Chun Yan set down the second suitcase. "Why did she put us in separate rooms! That was deliberate!"

Chun Yan chuckled, finally moving over to the bed, sitting down next to Anya's prone form, pulling off her shoes. "She probably just didn't want to have to hear us have sex Anya; it is quite reasonable. We've gone for longer anyway. And you shouldn't wear your shoes in bed."

"It's different when you're in China. For a whole week you were there and I couldn't touch you..." Anya groaned. "I'm too tired to take them off. I'm too tired to move at all."

Chun Yan laughed again and glanced back fondly at her lover. They had been on planes almost all day, getting back to Russia from America, and Chun Yan was feeling tired as well, if not quite pass-out-on-the-bed-right-away tired.

She turned back so she was once again facing away from Anya and undid her tight twin buns, combing through her dark hair with her fingers briefly. She was just about to get up and leave Anya to sleep while she took a shower, when a hand caught her arm.

"Chun Yan," sighed Anya sleepily. "When are you going back to China again?"

"I told you before, I have a meeting with my boss Thursday."

"Mmm," hummed Anya. "So we get four days." Then she tugged her sleeve again. Hey Chun Yan?"

Anya had her "cute" voice on. It was the voice she used when she wanted something. "Yes Anya?"

"Can we have sex?"

Chun Yan's eyebrows shot up and she left out a small coughing laugh. "_Now_?"

"Yes now! It's been over a week!" And Anya may not be a child but she certainly could be demanding like one. Still, Chun Yan couldn't quite bring herself to be annoyed.

So, she turned back to Anya and crawled over her, sprawling her small frame out on top of the taller nation.

"You," she said, leaning in to brush noses with Anya. "Are too tired. You just said you can't even move."

Anya's full lips pursed. "I don't _need_ to move." Then she wrapped her arms around her, capturing Chun Yan's lips in an insistent kiss, which Chun Yan did not hesitate to accept and reciprocate. Anya's hair tangled into Chun Yan's dark, silky hair, and after a few moments of warm kisses they broke apart, and Anya began to speak again, voice significantly huskier, breath hot against Chun Yan's cheek.

"It doesn't have to be too strenuous. I want to taste you Chun Yan. I couldn't stop thinking about it every night you were just down the hall. You were there but I couldn't have you and oh god did I want you. I wanted to taste you and feel you hot and wet against my tongue. God, I want to feel you cum against me Chun Yan."

Chun Yan felt heat bubble up in the pit of her stomach as Anya spoke, and she forced herself to turn her head so she wasn't looking at her. "You make a compelling argument," she said, focusing on keeping her voice steady. "But none of that changes how tired you are."

Anya giggled, a high, girlish noise. "I could just lay here. You could..." Her finger curled a lock of Chun Yan's hair. "...get on top of me."

Chun Yan snorted outright at that. "We're tried that before and it didn't work Anya. Height difference, remember?"

"I'm not talking about us eating each other out Chun Yan!" She giggled again, finally untangling her fingers from the hair and running them down Chun Yan's back. "I just want to taste _you_. I can lay here and you can get on top of me."

Chun Yan shivered, at the sensation of fingers running down her spine or at her lover's seeming unending enthusiasm for performing oral sex she did not know. "What like... sitting on you?"

"That's the basic idea _milaya_."

Chun Yan bit her lip. Anya only used that particular term of endearment when they were being intimate.

"Seems a bit... unequal, doesn't it?" Normally when they had sex neither of them was more dominant or submissive than the other. Chun Yan liked it this way, even if it did not seem to be what people expected from them, given either her age or Anya's size. She wanted to be on an equal plane with her lovers. Anya's offer... it wasn't exactly unappealing though.

"I'm not asking you to tie me me up Chun Yan. It's a normal position."

"I know that, I just-"

"You're not nervous are you?" Anya smirked at her, fluttering her long eyelashes tauntingly. Chun Yan felt herself flush. Equal relationship aside, being challenged in the bedroom was one of the easiest ways to get her riled up. She was a little annoyed sometimes that Anya knew how to push her buttons so easily, but never annoyed enough to stop.

Besides, the banter was kind of hot.

So she narrowed her eyes and sat up suddenly, so she was straddling the Russian's hips. "Not at all," she said firmly, beginning to unbutton her blouse.

Anya practically purred, her and moving to hold Chun Yan's hips, rocking up slightly. "Yes," she sighed happily, watching the soft skin slowly expose itself. "We're going to take this slow later _milaya_. When we're both up for it. We'll take it slow and thorough and I'll fuck you until you still smell like me when you have to go back to China. But right now I need you, god..."

Chun Yan tossed her shirt aside. "Your enthusiasm is cute."

"I'm not the only _enthusiastic_ one here." And suddenly Anya's hands were at the front of Chun Yan's pants, deftly unbuttoning them and slipping a hand inside, rubbing her through the thin material of her panties. "You seem pretty enthusiastic yourself."

Chun Yan moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering at the sensation, and she was only slightly surprised when she heard a soft moan echoing her own.

"Chun Yan..." whispered Anya, her fingers faltering some with her voice. "Chun Yan, please, I need-"

"Yes," whispered Chun Yan back, forcing her own eyes open, and grabbing Anya's wrist and pulling it away from her groin. "Shh, I know."

She looked directly at Anya, who was blushing prettily and looking back at Chun Yan with an intense gaze that almost made her squirm. She managed to stay calm though, instead shifting so she was on her knees over Anya, leaning down so she could plant another quick kiss onto Anya.

"You know," she mumbled, pulling away from Anya's lips slightly. "I never met someone who enjoys _giving_ pleasure quite as much as you do."

Anya nipped at Chun Yan's lower lip. "Shut up and get on my face."

Of course first Chun Yan had to get up completely and take off her pants and underwear, which barely took any time at all, though Anya seemed to think it took forever from the annoyed noises she made. Soon though she was naked save for her bra, which she briefly considered removing as well, as slowly as possible, but Anya was antsy enough as it was, or at least as antsy as someone sprawled out on a bed could be, so she forwent that step and climbed back onto the bed.

"So I just... climb up then?"

Anya nodded. "Facing the headboard," she murmured, her eyes surveying Chun Yan's body intently.

Chun Yan nodded and got to work, positioning herself so she was on her knees with Anya's head between her legs, shifting Anya's long platinum hair so she didn't accidentally pull it.

"This hair of yours is too troublesome," she snorted at one point when she almost kneeled on a stray lock. Anya just giggled.

Soon Chun Yan was on top of her though, her hips above Anya's chest.

"Are you ready?" she asked, trying to look at the woman under her the best she could from this position.

"Mmm, hummed the Anya, letting her hands run up Chun Yan's thighs to her ass, squeezing slightly. "Very ready."

So Chun Yan took a deep breath and carefully began to scoot forward, guided by Anya's hands, until her cunt was just centimeters away from Anya's mouth, hot breath teasing over her wetness. She stopped there, unsure if she should move any more, not wanting to smother Anya, but _god_ her dirty talking had aroused her more than she had realized, because she was so wet-

The decision was made for her though, because Anya craned her neck up slightly an pressed a kiss on Chun Yan's inner thigh, gently nipping the sensitive skin before letting her head fall back again, tightening her her grip on Chun Yan's buttocks and pulling her forwards so she was pressed flush against her.

Unable to hold back the moan that was instantly torn from her throat, Chun Yan trembled and grabbed on the headboard to steady herself. Anya wasted no time with gentle teasing this time, she was bold and insistent, and it soon clear that this was just as much about Anya's pleasure as her own.

She was pressing up inside her with her tongue, nose brushing over her clitoris, and she was making small, hungry noises that Chun Yan could _feel_ against her.

"Anya, Anya, o-oh!" moaned Chun Yan, feeling her face burn. She was noisy in bed, always had been, and while Anya never did mind (quite the opposite really), Chun Yan still found her lack of control over her own voice significantly embarrassing. She was too tired and too riled up to bother trying to suppress it at the moment though, so she continued to grip the headboard, trying hard to keep her hips still as she moaned her lover's name.

She probably wouldn't last long tonight, which was all for the best, so groaning as Anya's tongue slipped out of her and pressed flat against her clit, she pried one hand off the headboard and slipped it under her bra, massaging her nipple in an imitation of the way Anya normally would.

"Oh yes, Anya," she whimpered, squeezing her own chest. "Nnn... Ooooh!"

And Anya seemed to be responding well, humming against the lips of her sex which sent Chun Yan into another frenzy of moans, and it was all she could do not to thrust her hips forward for more friction, but she was incredible nervous about somehow breaking Anya's nose with her pelvis bone so she resisted, biting her lip in pleasure.

Anya's tongue had found a pattern now, licks long and deep, and Chun Yan was so far gone she barely felt one of Anya's hands release her, but she did and she managed to focus enough to look over her shoulder, before sucking in a shuddering breath.

Anya's hand had slipped down her own body and pushed the pencil skirt she had been wearing to Emily's meetings up, and was slipping inside her panties. Anya was getting off on this, on nothing more than Chun Yan's taste and sounds.

And that was ridiculously hot.

She had to turn her head away and clenched her eyes shut, having to re-grip the headboard with both hands to avoid falling. She was throbbing and close and Anya had paused her long strokes to suck on her clitoral hood briefly before going back to sensuous licks, and words were coming out of her mouth; she was pretty sure she was begging, "Oh Anya oh please please Anya!" but for what she wasn't sure.

It was all building, tightening, and she was so close, so close, her head was spinning and she was squirming and sweating and she needed-

Chun Yan froze, body tightening all over, hips twitching uncontrollable, and she shouted as she came against Anya's warm tongue, shouted Anya's name in harsh strangled voice before slumping just as suddenly as she froze, leaning hard against the headboard as Anya gently licked her though the aftershocks.

A few seconds later Anya moaned against her louder than before, which made Chun Yan shake again, but she also knew it meant her lover had brought herself to orgasm.

"I-" gasped Chun Yan, trying to catch her breath. "I should get off you now."

She carefully swung her quivering leg back over Anya so she was on one side of Anya, who quickly pulled her down so they could kiss.

Chun Yan groaned into the kiss. She could taste herself on Anya, and when their noses bumped she could tell that her whole face was wet, and that fact made Chun Yan's cheeks heat a little.

Their kiss finished, slow and leisurely, and Anya pulled Chun Yan down on top of her, silently demanding to be held.

"I had wanted to take a shower," mumbled Chun Yan, already feeling the adrenaline of sex wearing off, leaving her tired and glad that she had a lover to huddle next to as sweat cooled on her body.

"You can take one when we wake up," answered Anya, sounding almost asleep, arms wrapping tightly around Chun Yan's frame so escape would be impossible.

Chun Yan hummed low in her throat, snuggling against Anya's clothed form in a way most unbefitting of a nation of her age, but she could not care much at the moment.

"When we get up we can take a shower together."

With that she fell asleep.

**The End.**

* * *

Milaya is a term of affection in Russian meaning something close to "dear," as far as I understand. I don't speak Russian though so if you do and think something would work better drop me a comment.


End file.
